kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:LtFantasmic
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction! Thanks for your edit to the Dinotopia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Xerruy (Talk) 19:35, July 2, 2011 Van Pelt Hey there! Nice to see you've joined the Wiki and are editing enthustiastically. Just one point regarding your edits to the Van Pelt page - since everyone has their own ideas about fan fiction, we've agreed to not edit each other's articles for anything other than spelling, grammar etc. You're free to create your own Van Pelt page ( "Van Pelt (LtFantasmic)" if you want to, so it's no big deal. Xerruy 12:24, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Why is Kingdom Life being nominated for deletion? Why have you replaced all the content and replaced it with the candidate template for deletion. As the creator of the page, I do not find this fair and can consider this vandalism of the page. I would recommend that I recieve an explanation for this and that the page be returned to its original state before I report this as an act of vandalism to one of the wiki adminstrators. The spy1 (talk) 22:59, August 18, 2014 (UTC) There was foul language, and it was supposed to be censored. --LtFantasmic (talk) 23:03, August 18, 2014 (UTC) I checked the page from its history prior to your revision, there is no foul language in the entire page, and that I would NEVER add foul language on ANY pages that I, or other users create. I will consider this as a poor excuse and will report this as vandalism for nominating an article for deletion under false pretenses.The spy1 (talk) 23:12, August 18, 2014 (UTC) I also saw your attempt to have the G-man page deleted as well, this character is part of the Kingdom Life story and as it's creator, I am considering this as vandalism as well and I am under the assumption that you are targeting any Half-Life/Kingdom Hearts related pages on the wiki and simply stating that nominating a page for deletion for another story because the character "isn't needed" is a poor and invalid excuse. The spy1 (talk) 01:52, November 17, 2014 (UTC) *Exactly so, the pages shall therefore not be deleted. Any further action will be considered vandalism and will constitute being blocked for such an offense. - Blaid 04:06, November 17, 2014 (UTC) I discovered your second attempt to delete the Kingdom Life page, while you may have your opinion, you were warned about this and once again, you have attempted to delete the page. I have contacted Blaid about the attempt as soon as I discovered it. The spy1 (talk) 02:09, November 19, 2014 (UTC) This issue slipped by me earlier, unfortunately. I just restored the Kingdom Life page. As far as I can see, there is nothing wrong with the page. There was no foul language, and whether or not characteres are 'needed' isn't really for anyone else to decide. Please don't target other people's fan fiction like this again, unless there's a real reason for it being unacceptable. Xerruy (talk) 12:53, December 28, 2014 (UTC) **You have been warned twice now, by two separate Admins now. And I apologize for being absent, however, two warning is all you will receive. There will not be a third, you will be a considered a vandal and blocked. This is your second and last warning, you have three chances of writing on this site as a proper civilized individual. You are on your third chance. - Blaid 17:49, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Sora edit? What did you even change and why? DarkVanitas157 (talk) 22:53, January 4, 2015 (UTC) **Honestly LtFantasmic, if your edits are not going to be beneficial, then DO NOT edit another user's page. Period. I'm not going to tell you again. The mistake you made with the Categories is a minor issue. Regardless, they are not yours to edit and if you must edit something you should mention it in the edit summary and expand further in the talk page. Do NOT change something without permission from the page writer or informing the person! - Blaid 01:20, January 5, 2015 (UTC) **Again, your edit in the Categories was not needed. And you didn't even ask me. DarkVanitas157 (talk) 05:40, January 20, 2015 (UTC) **LtFantasmic, you may want to respond to these complaints. I see it's happened several times already, and people are complaining. You haven't responded to this discusion so far and I think it's better if you do. Xerruy (talk) 14:10, January 21, 2015 (UTC)